dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon Rider (3.5e Prestige Class)
Griffin Rider <-fluff about this prestige class-> Becoming a Griffin Rider Many characters seek to become a Griffin Rider for a wide variety of reasons, some seeking to use their aerial ability to escape from the law while others seeking to use the help of their Griffin to gain an advantage in battle or to adventure where no other man(or Griffin) has trod before. The main attributes for a Griffin Rider are Dexterity and Strength. Griffin Rider Level: The level of the griffin rider. Bonus HD: Extra eight-sided (d8) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Constitution modifier, as normal. Extra Hit Dice improve the servant’s base attack and base save bonuses, as normal. Natural Armor Adj.: ''This is an improvement to the servant’s existing natural armor bonus. ''Str Adj.: Add this figure to the servant’s Strength score. Int: The servant’s Intelligence score. (A fiendish servant is smarter than normal animals of its kind.) The abilities mentioned in the “Special” column of the accompanying table are described below. Empathic Link (Su): '''The griffin rider has an empathic link with his servant out to a distance of up to 5 miles. The griffin rider cannot see through the servant’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of the empathic link between the servant and the griffin rider, the griffin rider has the same connection to a place or an item that the servant does. '''Griffin Fly Speed 100/120ft(good) (Ex): The Griffins Fly speed increases by 20ft a turn at 2nd level and his maneuverability become of a good quality. At 9th level his speed increases again by another 20 feet. Improved Evasion (Ex): If the servant is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage on a successful saving throw and only half damage on a failed saving throw. Improved evasion is an extraordinary ability. Share Saving Throws: For each of its saving throws, the griffin uses either its own base save bonus or the blackguard’s, whichever is higher. The servant applies its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any other bonuses on saves that the griffin rider might have. Hive Mind (Ex): The Griffin Rider and his Griffin share the same thoughts and can share their senses up to a distance of 2 miles apart. They can share an empathic link up to 20 miles apart. Blood Bond (Ex): If the griffin rider’s character level is 14th or higher, the servant gains a +2 bonus on all attack rolls, checks, and saves if it witnesses the griffin rider being threatened or harmed. This bonus lasts as long as the threat is immediate and apparent. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. : At <-each level? each level after first? Xth and Yth levels?->, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one <-divine? arcane? prepared? spontaneous?-> spellcasting class before becoming a <-class name->, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : At <-each level? each level after first? Xth and Yth levels?->, you gain power points per day, an increase in manifester level, and new powers as if you had also gained a level in a manifesting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming a <-class name->, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining powers, manifester level, and powers known. : To cast a particular spell, you must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the spell's level. Your bonus spells are based on your <- ability ->. Saves to avoid the effects of your spells have a DC of 10 + the spell's level + your <-abbreviated ability-> bonus (if any). You cast spells as a <-similar spellcasting class-> does. Table: <-class name-> Spells Known, below, details how many spells you can learn at each level. An epic <-class name->’s number of spells per day does not increase after 10th level. Choose your spells from the following list: 0—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 1st—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 2nd—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 3rd—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 4th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 5th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 6th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 7th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 8th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 9th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. : Your ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points you have available. Your base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The <-class name->. In addition, you receive bonus power points per day if you have a high <-relevant ability-> score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Your race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Your power points and bonus power points at each level do not increase automatically after 10th level. : You begin play knowing X <-class name-> powers of your choice. Each time you achieve a new level, you unlock the power of a new power. You can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than your manifester level. The total number of powers you can manifest in a day is limited only by your daily power points. You simply know your powers; they are ingrained in your mind. You do not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though you must get a good night's sleep each day to regain all your spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving thows against <-class name-> powers is 10 + the power's level + your <-abreviated relevant ability-> modifier. Your powers known at each level do not increase automatically after 10th level. You choose your powers from the following list (Exception: The Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge feats allow you to learn powers from the lists of other classes.): 1st—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 2nd—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 3rd—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 4th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 5th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 6th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 7th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 8th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 9th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. : This column determines the highest level power you can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, you must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Su): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> : <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information->. <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> : <- any bonus feats gained in pre-epic levels->. The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> feats) every <-# of levels-> levels after <-usually the last non epic level->. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats-> Ex-<-pluralized class name-> <-What happens (if anything) if characters of this class lose an entry requirement or violate their code of conduct (if this class has one). Delete this section if there are no contingencies for continuing in this class-> ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class